


Семья

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Семья

Ее любимая маршрутка — та, что отправляется в 17:00 от железнодорожного вокзала: маленькая, уютная, с добрым смешливым водителем и неизменно колоритными пассажирами.

Вообще, скажи кто Саше пару месяцев назад, что она будет просто восторженно пищать от всего этого — от стариков и старушек, плетеных кошелок и раритетных авосек, от разноцветных цветастых платков, курток, похожих на жупанчики, темных платьев, она бы рассмеялась в лицо такому странному смельчаку. Потому что в отличие от большинства своих сверстниц и сверстников Саша родилась и выросла в городе, долго было была принципиальной урбанисткой, чуждой любой пасторальности. А теперь вот… накрыло. 

А еще Саша считала себя (и считалась коллегами) карьеристкой, трудоголичкой и исполнительной личностью. Считалась раньше. Теперь же, даже не прячась, сбегает с любимой прежде работы за полчаса до окончания рабочего дня. Шеф косится, коллеги почти в полный голос переговариваются за спиной и корчат рожи. Но что ей до того, если маршрутка уходит ровно в пять, а до железнодорожного вокзала еще надо добраться? 

Но все это мелочи. 

Ровно в 17:00 от покосившегося ржавого знака под огромным старым тополем отходит маршрутка. По городу она почти не петляет — спускается параллельно главной улице к рынку, потом переезжает через мост, проезжает фабрику, сгоревший бог знает когда дом, церквушку, несколько частных домишек — и вырывается в поля. 

Здесь дорога летит уже ровным, черным полотном. Но увлекаться нельзя — после третьей посадки нужно выходить. 

Водитель останавливается без вопросов и возмущений, Саша благодарит, он кивает, прощаясь. 

Дальше нужно идти через поля, справа от посадки. Вдоль дороги, словно верстовые столбы, стоит несколько скелетов старых мельниц. Чуть дальше, справа и слева, будто кривые крылья, чернеют леса. 

Дорога петляет еще немного, потом показывается развилка. Налево пойдешь — меч оставишь. Прямо пойдешь — коня потеряешь. Саше направо. 

Тут уже недалеко. Первым показывается село — темные силуэты хат и сараев. Дорога туда идет правее, а Саша в этот раз поворачивает налево. 

За призрачными зарослями невысоких деревьев ее уже ждут. 

В начинающей густеть тьме желтый огонек горит радостно, призывно. Там уже на земляной, покрытый соломой пол поставлены длинные деревянные столы и толстые лавки, расставлена старинная глиняная посуда. На столе и лавках лежат прочные домотканые дорожки. У стола толпится родня. Все высокие, ширококостные, с благообразными лицами и темными глазами, разодетые в белые вышитые сорочки из льна. Молчат, улыбаются, но ужинать не садятся — ждут Сашу.

Последние метры, чувствуя их нетерпение, Саша уже не идет — бежит. Душа поет, сердце выскакивает из груди от восторга. А как иначе? Всего лишь несколько метров отделяет ее от людей, которые любят ее просто так, ни за что, которые при каждой встрече устраивают ей маленький праздник. 

В хате, после теплых объятий и крепких пожатий рук, Саша начинает выставлять из сумок то, что с такой любовью приготовила и привезла, предварительно аккуратно и плотно уложив в плотно закрытые судочки. 

Родня жадно набрасывается на угощение — городские деликатесы, в селе такого не сыщешь! 

В такие моменты Сашу и накрывает. Тогда она слышит какой-то звериный рык и визг, жадное чавканье и хруст, от которого мурашки бегут по спине. Видит не земляной пол — а грязную землю. Не темные стены — а какие-то кусты, остовы сгнивших крестов и завалившихся оград. Следы разных размеров — женской, мужской и даже детской обуви. Какие-то окровавленные пакеты, разломанные, перепачканные в чем-то отвратительном судочки и кастрюльки. А еще почему-то кажется, что не она одна приезжает сюда с подарками. 

Потом приходят какие-то совершенно жуткие образы: вечерняя подворотня, чья-то спина впереди, тяжесть молотка в руке, ноющие от удара мышцы, ее руки в красных разводах, нож, ванна в квартире, наполненная кровью. В густеющей алой жидкости видны куски мяса, мышцы, кости, глазные яблоки, белесые мозги, темные внутренности. Мелькают странные мысли о том, что это надо упаковывать все, вперемешку, что кости тоже нужны, даже самые большие, потому что их приятно и сытно грызть. 

Но эти наваждения — короткие, словно сон. Разве так бывает? Нет, конечно! Вот сидят ее бабуси и дедки, дяди и тети, племянники и племянницы. Все улыбаются, говорят теплые слова, обнимают, похлопывает по плечу, спине, гладят по голове. 

Сами собой закрывается глаза, по лицу ползет блаженная улыбка. Саша здесь, среди семьи, среди любимых родственников. Что еще нужно для счастья?


End file.
